The Other Dimension
by Watersheep
Summary: Ratchet gets sucked into another dimension and faces a familiar enemy. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank and I never will. But I can always dream of it…**

**My M-rated oneshot I planned is canceled. Instead I'm starting a new story now. Enjoy!**

Prologue

BOOM! The Ranger exploded into smithereens. His partner screamed and ran away. Captain Quark laughed. "Foolish robot!" he said boastingly.

"You are no match for…THE GREATEST SUPERHERO WHO EVER L--."

"Aw just shut up Quark," said Ratchet irritably. "You're not that great."

"You're just jealous," mocked Quark, who was becoming more overconfident every day.

"Yeah, jealous of not having a butt-shaped chin," Ratchet said sarcastically.

"Why you little--!"

"Boys, boys," interrupted Sasha. "Calm down."

Quark pretended to not hear. Ratchet yawned. Sasha sighed. It was another boring day abroad the Starship Phoenix. After the defeat of Dr. Nefarious, there was simply nothing exciting to do.

Ratchet had already completed the VR challenges and beat every match on Annihilation Nation. He visited all the planets countless times and was tired of the same old easy enemies. He almost wished the Tyhrraniods would attack Solana again so he'll get some good action. But the only villains were just regular mere criminals that had stole something or killed someone. The police were the ones who handled that, not Ratchet.

So he and Captain Quark resorted to destroying innocent Galactic Rangers and then repairing them. No harm done. But now even this new hobby was starting to get boring. Ratchet longed for something exciting to happen.

"Hey Ratchet!" shouted Quark. "Think fast!"

The green-costumed superhero launched a black hole next to Ratchet with a rift ripper. A startled lombax was instantly sucked in. The last thing he saw before going into the dark circle was Sasha's scared face and a look of amazement on Captain Quark's.

"…………….."

"……………….."

"………………."

"Errrr…oops," said Quark sheepishly as the black hole closed and vanished.

**Well, what do you think? Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! Here's another chapter fresh from Microsoft Word and hot from the update! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

In and Out of The Darkness

Ratchet hurled through darkness floating in air. He felt as if he was a fast roller coaster without a handle rail. He closed his eyes, braced himself and prepared to die. Seconds passed. Minutes passed.

"C'mon get it over with already!" he thought despairingly.

But instead of dieing he went faster and faster until he plunged down below. He landed softly on darkness. Ratchet sat up and rubbed his head. Amazingly, he was still alive. Or was this heaven?

Or was it hell! It seemed more like hell than heaven. Ratchet shuddered at the possibility of it. He looked around in the darkness. Nothing was here.

"I'm gonna kill Quark for this!" he muttered furiously. "If I ever return back, I'm gonna tear that idiot limb from limb!"

Starship Phoenix

"You idiot!" screamed Sasha, grabbing Quark and shaking him violently. "You just killed Ratchet!"

"It's not my fault," said Quark guilty, trying to find a way out of the situation.

"Oh yes it is!" shrieked Sasha.

She suddenly burst into tears. Skidd came by and noticed the cazer crying.

"Yo Sash, why you crying?" asked Skidd.

"Quark just killed Ratchet," Sasha said glaring at the butt-chinned superhero.

"Whoa!" said Skidd in surprise. "Dude, that is so uncool!" "What happened?"

"Err…me and Ratchet were just messing around and I…well…shot out a black hole and he was sucked into it," confessed Quark.

Skidd's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry," Quark assured him. "He's probably not dead and we could probably get Al to get him out."

"I'm gonna kill you for this!" muttered Sasha, angrily.

Inside the Black Hole

A lone lombax wandered around in the darkness. He yelled, he ran, he tried everything possible to get out of the darkness. Finally he gave up and sat down.

"It's no use," said Ratchet, tears dripping down his furry face. "I'm stuck here forever!"

He starting sobbing, thinking of all the things he hadn't done yet. Marrying Sasha, having a son, becoming the #1 Galactic hero, and lots of other things left unfinished. So many dreams shattered. So many hopes gone. He sat there weeping for what seemed like hours and hours.

Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a bit of light. The light which was pure white was at the end of the darkness. It started covering up all the gloom and spread. Soon it was all around Ratchet. It got brighter and brighter until he had to cover his eyes.

Soon the short lombax was shimmering. His body tingled and was completely absorbed by the pale glow. Colorless light blinded him.

FLASH! He suddenly vanished and went unconscious. Dream mode kicked in.

**Yes I know these chapters are short. Fear not, for they will get longer soon! Also I'll add more detail in the chapters soon too. As always, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the looooong update. I had a busy schedule. Here are some reviewer replies.**

**The Mad Mad Reviewer: Sorry but I'm putting 2 sound effects in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Daoneroxx: Sasha trying to murder Quark? Not a bad idea…I might…**

**LW: Quark is gonna be in major shit soon. Anyway thanks for the review!**

**Kittychi: More you say! Here you go!**

Chapter 3

A Bizarre Awakening

Ratchet woke up, groggily to the sounds of fighting.

"Get down!" shouted a voice.

PHOOM!

A fiery explosion rocked the area and hurtled Ratchet across the ground.

"We're all gonna die!" screamed another, this one mechanical.

More explosions hit and sent the startled lombax sailing.

"What the-!" he thought.

Ratchet looked up and saw battered hoverships flying in attack formations.

"Lord, help us!"

A green beam flew past his left shoulder.

A sudden bang followed.

Ratchet looked around.

Corpses were scattered around the vicinity, mostly robotic.

The surviving ones were running around, trying to flee while multi-colored bullets rained down upon them.

The robots looked just like the Galactic Rangers except for their sky blue armor.

Ratchet turned his head the other way.

What he saw made his jaws drop and his eyeballs pop out of their sockets.

Tyhrranoids! The war is still going on!

Ratchet shook his head slowly and muttered, "This can't be happening."

But it was.

There in plain view were about a dozen 4-eyed tyhrranoids floating in the air on their jetpacks, guns a blazing.

"How…can…this…be?" managed Ratchet watching in horror as they decimated every living thing in sight.

He stared at them for a moment and then rubbed his eyes. He looked again. They were still there.

Tyhrranoids… they're really here.

One of them unexpectedly pointed their gun directly at Ratchet.

Its 4 eyes locked onto the furry creature and the greenish index finger squeezed the trigger.

Ratchet sat frozen in fear as the burning light soared towards his chest.

A silver metal shovel suddenly went in front of him.

PING!

The shot was deflected and sent back to its owner.

"UGH!" the tyhrranoid grunted painfully before falling to the ground in a bloody mess.

Ratchet looked at the mysterious figure that had saved him and gasped in shock.

It was…himself!

No… this was a different lombax. More taller and broader and wielding an enormous shovel instead of a wrench.

As the mysterious lombax turned Ratchet could see he had dark blue eyes.

As he ran, his back showed a small robot identical to his buddy Clank strapped on.

The only difference was that this robot had yellow eyes and a bright orange covering while Clank's eyes were green and had a pure white covering.

"Where the hell am I?" Ratchet wondered as he looked around at the surrounding environment.

Then at last he realized where he was.

Towering skyscrapers. Ships everywhere zooming in orderly lines in the distance. Scented pine trees here and there. Forest green grass along with dull, gray sidewalks.

The lost lombax knew exactly where he was.

And he had a bad feeling what was going on………

**I was originally planning to make this chapter longer but the ending is a cliffhanger. I think building up suspense would do good for this fanfic. **


End file.
